Electrical connectors are frequently used to connect one cable assembly to another cable assembly in order to transmit power, ground or signals between the cable assemblies. For cable assemblies including a bundle of wires, the length dimension of each wire can vary as a result of manufacturing tolerances. Additionally, the length of each wire may also vary due to thermal expansion, contraction or crimping a contact onto the wire.
The process of fixedly mounting each wire to the electrical connector is made difficult when the length dimension of each wire varies by more than an acceptable amount. If a particular wire of a cable assembly that is connected to a common connector is even slightly longer than the remaining wires of that cable assembly, then the remaining interconnected wires of that cable assembly may be too short to reach the common connector. Alternatively, if a particular wire of a cable assembly that is connected to a common connector is even slightly shorter than the remaining unconnected wires of that cable assembly, then it may be impossible to connect the unconnected wires to the common connector, or, it may be necessary to bend and stress the remaining unconnected wires of the cable assembly in order to connect them to the common connector. Bending the cables may be detrimental to their life span or their performance. Disclosed herein is a connector that is capable of compensating for the length tolerances of the cable assembly wires.